


Only forever, right?

by nereid



Category: The Vampire Diaries & Related Fandoms, The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:07:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26516449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nereid/pseuds/nereid
Summary: "It's only forever, right?" Elena asks and looks at her, as she breathes out smoke. After a couple of seconds pass, she puts the cigarette out, makes a step towards Caroline and hugs her. It's still good to feel skin touching her skin, Caroline decides, even if neither of them have been warm for a long time now.
Relationships: Caroline Forbes/Elena Gilbert
Comments: 3
Kudos: 15





	Only forever, right?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [vergoldung](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vergoldung/gifts).



> written a million years ago, archiving now. written for vergoldung @ LJ, for her prompt:
> 
> As you wipe of beads of sweat  
> Slowly you say 'I'm not there yet'
> 
> (I never knew you had such a dirty mind)
> 
> sink in my fingertips  
> (every inch of you)

Caroline's blue pick-up truck stops in front of Elena's town house, around midnight on a Saturday. It'll be quick and simple, leaving tonight. (This is not the first time they are doing this.)

There's stars on the summer night sky and not a cloud in sight and if she were a century younger, Caroline would find that a good sign. (She doesn't tonight.)

She steps out of the truck, leans against the hood and waits and her yellow dress moves lightly with the breeze. She can see Elena approaching, with only one suitcase.

(Caroline's trunk is full of luggage, because Caroline never leaves things behind. There's a ring in her purse that Matt made her out of paper the day she left Mystic Falls. There's the bracelet Klaus bought and the earrings Tyler bought and she still has the scarves she wore when Damon used to -- when Damon used to fuck her.)

Elena brings only necessities. She told her once, she doesn't want things, doesn't need them. Everyone looks nicer in her head, the way she chooses to remember them.

When Elena finally gets to the trunk, she sets the suitcase down and begins rummaging through her purse. She takes out a pack of cigarettes and lights one while Caroline puts her luggage in the trunk.

"Want one?"

("Those things will kill you," Elena scolded a 14 year old Caroline when Caroline lit her first cigarette.)

"You can't smoke in the pick-up," Caroline just tells her as she closes the trunk. She tries to sound strict but her smile gives her away. (Elena wouldn't have fallen for it anway, not even a century ago.

"It's only forever, right?" Elena asks and looks at her, as she breathes out smoke. After a couple of seconds pass, she puts the cigarette out, makes a step towards Caroline and hugs her. It's still good to feel skin touching her skin, Caroline decides, even if neither of them have been warm for a long time now.

Caroline likes it how Elena hugs her. (Like she never plans to let go.)

Elena pulls away, just a bit, then kisses Caroline's forehead gently.

"Where to?" Caroline asks her.

"Ever heard of a town called Mystic Falls?" Elena asks in return, and now Caroline smiles.

It's mostly a quiet drive. There's some soft female voice singing a song on the radio, and neither of the girls say much, or at all. Elena taps Caroline's shoulder, following the beat of the music.

It starts raining as they pass the "Welcome to Mystic Falls" sign.

They park across the street from the Grill, which seems to be as busy as it was a century ago on warm Saturday nights in August. (The Grill is where Caroline first kissed Tyler, when they were 13; it's where Matt first told Elena he liked her and it's also where she giggled in response, before kissing his cheek. Caroline knows, because she was there. Everyone always used to be at the Grill.)

Caroline locks the pick-up and Elena takes her hand into hers and leads them into the Grill, fingers entwined.

("We can do this, we can do this together," Caroline repeats in her head.)

It's hot inside, that's the first thing she notices.

(She also wonders if this is the closest place to a home she and Elena have now - an old bar filled with people that don't know them.)

Elena's fingers don't leave hers. Her skin is almost warm.

She leads Caroline to the bar and the smile she offers the woman working at the bar works as well as compulsion would. They sneak off into a dark corner and pour blood into their shots of vodka and Elena giggles without pause.

When they're done with their third round, Elena gives Caroline her prettiest smile as she drags her to the dance floor. Not that getting Caroline to dance requires much effort. (She looks young, she can try to act like she is as well.)

It's hotter on the dancefloor, but she loves dancing and the song's not half bad and Elena looks happy and Caroline feels happy, and she thinks, feels, we could do a couple of centuries more of this.

Elena can't keep a smile off her face, even as a tipsy man walking past them spills his bourbon on her. He apologizes and his eyes work their way from Elena to Caroline

"I bet you two would look good together naked," he whispers to Caroline. Elena moves closer to her so she can hear as well. Caroline just smirks at the guy, who leaves immediately after he's told them that. But Elena doesn't move away, Elena stays, and Caroline can imagine her own temperature rising. The songs never stop, not for a second. Elena keeps up with the beat, and Caroline keeps up with Elena. (That's how it's always been.)

Tonight, nothing can get Elena out of her good mood. It's crowded so Elena just moves closer to Caroline, places her right leg between Caroline's legs and they dance and dance and dance.

Tonight, Elena smells like blood and sweat and vodka and tonight, Caroline likes it.

Elena traces her fingers up and down Caroline's bare arms, lightly, but never breaking contact.

She notices Elena suddenly looking somewhere else, at the guy from before, who seems to be staring at them shamelessly. He winks at them, so Elena winks back and her smile widens even more.

She spins Caroline for 180 degrees, presses her hips against Caroline's ass, places her hand on Caroline's hips and her mouth against her neck.

Caroline places her own hands on Elena's hips and now the girls are perfectly in sync, in perpetual motion, hips together and mouth to neck and skin to skin.

"More," Caroline demands, "I need more."

Then Elena parts her lips (Caroline can feel that, Caroline can feel everything now, the slightest disturbance of air near her skin) and kisses her neck lightly and Caroline moans as Elena's hand swiftly finds its way to her thigh and under her dress.

As Elena's fingers slowly make their way into Caroline's panties, Caroline speedily turns around and kisses Elena, who parts her lips and as Caroline's tongue meets Elena's, Elena's fingers make it into Caroline.

"You're wet, Care," Elena shouts into her ear, and pushes her fingers even deeper, and in response Caroline's grip on Elena's hair and Elena's mouth tightens.

(No time to breathe now.)

"Out," Caroline demands and heads towards the exit, Elena right after her.

(Elena doesn't let go of her hand.)

"Car. Not in public," Caroline says, and they cross the street and get into the pick-up. Caroline drives them into the closest secluded woods. The drive is silent again. There's only the soft sounds of a guitar on the radio and Elena's loud breathing.

Caroline stops the car on a deserted road in the woods. Elena lowers the passenger seat into its horizontal position and lies down on her back. The music stops and Caroline turns off the engine and then Caroline crawls slowly on top of her and kisses her mouth. Elena tastes like vodka and blood.

As Elena moves her lips and tongue to Caroline's neck, Caroline fumbles with the buttons of Elena's black shirt. Elena sits up so Caroline can remove her shirt and bra and as Caroline's fingers graze Elena's breasts, Elena repositions Caroline's neck and bites.

"Fuck," Caroline screams and Elena bites harder. When Caroline kisses her next, there's blood around her mouth, blood Caroline licks away.

"Naked. Now," Elena says, and in a few seconds, Caroline's dress is on the floor, and so are her bra and panties, but now Elena tries to cover as much of her body with hers. Elena turns them over so she's on top now. She kisses Caroline's mouth, neck, collar bone, licks Caroline's nipples lightly, until Caroline begins squirming under her.

Elena never breaks eye contact while her fingers enter Caroline. But then Caroline arches her back and closes her eyes and exhales.

"Look at me," Elena commands and Caroline opens her eyes again. Elena's fingers don't seem to stop, never stop.

For a brief second then Elena's fingers seem too skilled, too experienced, and she wonders if Elena ever fucked a woman before. (If she had to make a wild guess, she'd guess it was Katherine.)

Elena moves her thumb over Caroline's clit, so Caroline kisses her again, and then bares her neck as well. (If Elena wants blood, she can have blood, as long as Caroline can have her fingers and her tongue and her lips.) Elena looks like she's thinking, then lowers her head.

Caroline comes as Elena bites into her thigh and drinks (and drinks and drinks).

Elena is sitting down on the grass later and Caroline comes to lie down, puts her head in Elena's lap. Elena is going through her purse with one hand and playing with Caroline's hair with the other, gently. (Unlike before, so unlike before.)

Caroline smiles as she takes the purse out of Elena's hand and searches for cigarettes in it. Elena's look seems to question her as she lights cigarettes, one for herself and one for Elena. Elena takes one cigarette from Caroline's hand, still not sure why or how.

Caroline responds before Elena can ask.

"It's only forever, right?"

They fall asleep in the car that night and when Caroline awakens, Elena is holding her hand, still asleep.

In the morning, there are smiles on both of their faces.


End file.
